


In My Blood There's Gasoline

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Blood There's Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Matt's initial hesitation at participating in sexual activities with Nate _could be_ seen as dub-con. (Mentioning it to err on the side of caution).

Matt stood at the sink, hands braced on the edge, staring at himself in the mirror. A frown crossed his lips when he realized he didn't like what he saw. He was being stupid. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Weddings were cause for celebration, not a time to spend it hiding from people in the bathroom.

_Get a grip, you knew this was going to happen. It was just a matter of time._

Matt gripped the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. He wanted to be happy for Nate. Actually, scratch that, he was happy, it was just ...

Where did the time go?

He shut his eyes and tried to relax, and quiet his thoughts. Matt inhaled one more shaky breath, before he stood upright, and glanced at his reflection.

"There you are."

Matt turned towards the door, his eyes meeting Nate's as he entered the bathroom. He barely registered the soft sound of the lock being clicked into place, before Nate made his way over to him.

"Everyone's talking about your speech,"  Nate said as he stepped closer. "Seriously, great job, _Matty_."

Matt's eyes snap up to Nate's when he hears Nate say his nickname. The way Nate is looking at him isn't lost on Matt. It is the same look Matt has always found slightly unsettling. It is a look reserved only for him. Like they are the only two people who exist in that moment. 

Matt felt a familiar twinge of electricity shoot through his veins, and he has to look away then. He knew if he looked at Nate, every thought he has pushed aside will tumble out of him like a dam bursting.

"You haven't called me Matty in years," Matt finally chokes out. 

The fluorescent lights in the bathroom get tangled in Nate's hair, making him look almost spectral. Matt's grip tightens minutely on the sink edge as he wills his thoughts to stop spinning.

Nate presses the palm of his hand against Matt's cheek, drawing him closer, until their lips are hovering mere inches apart from the other. "Matty," he whispers, before he kisses him. 

The kiss is anything but gentle, Matt realizes, trembling slightly. Nate's mouth is hot and wet and his hands come up to frame Matt's face. He kisses like he is starved for Matt, his fingers gripping Matt's hair tightly. 

The remnants of champagne from his earlier speech still linger on Nate's tongue. It is a sobering reminder of where they were, and Matt gasps as he attempts to pull away. 

"Nate," he chokes out, his fingers digging into Nate's forearms. 

"Matty, be quiet," Nate practically growls against Matt's mouth, before he deepens the kiss. His teeth manage to catch Matt's lower lip, and he bites down slightly, listening to the sharp intake of Matt's breath. He could get fucking high off the sound.

Nate almost doesn't register when Matt pushes him away, hands pressed against his chest. "We can't do this here," Matt says. 

Nate leans his head in, so his mouth was hovering over Matt's ear. "It never stopped us at your wedding, or the countless times after … have you forgotten already?"

Matt nearly bites through his bottom lip as Nate's teeth scrape over the tendons in his neck. Nate nips just hard enough for Matt to feel it, but not hard enough for a noticeable mark to form. 

"It's just … things … circumstances … change … and, fuck, Nate …" Matt silently curses at how he sounds. He manages to thread his fingers into Nate's dark hair and tug him away.

All the words die on Matt's lips as he lets his bright blue eyes meet Nate's brown ones across the space separating them. He loosens his grip slightly on Nate's hair, and trembles as Nate presses his forehead against his, his mouth questing for his. 

Matt makes a half-choked sound, his hands scrambling for purchase on Nate's suit jacket. "Damn you. Damn you to hell, Nate. Why can't you just - this can't happen," he finishes lamely. 

Nate slides one hand down Matt's torso, while the other curves against his cheek, thumb running over Matt's bottom lip. Matt's eyes lose their focus, and all proper forms of speech leave him as Nate presses his palm against the front of his pants. 

"Matty," Nate whispers against Matt's lips, "y'know, I couldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for you."

Matt shrinks back slightly from Nate's lips, eyebrow raised questioningly. "Us being together makes you want to make a lifelong commitment to someone else?"

Nate blinks, the hand pressed against Matt's cheek sliding down his neck, playing with his tie. "You know what I mean." He presses kisses against Matt's neck, as he works Matt's belt undone, and sets to work on the zipper. "This is all for show … you know that." 

Matt bites on his bottom lip, fingers digging into Nate's shoulder. "Nate …"

"Come on, Matty. I want you to come in my mouth," Nate murmured. 

Matt was still, his chest rising and falling as he willed his breathing to go back to normal. 

"Matty …"

Matt curses as Nate's fingers curled around his cock, and, finally, his hands drop limply to his sides. "Fucking do it." 

Nate drops to his knees in front of Matt, his hands sliding up and down the backs of Matt's legs. "Shh, Matty," he whispers, his mouth moving over the outline of Matt's cock through his dress pants. 

Matt grips the sides of the sink with his hands in an effort to stop his legs from giving out on him. He barely registers the sound of Nate as he unbuckles his belt, his fingers tugging insistently on the zipper.

"Nate." Matt wants to curse at how weak his voice sounds. "Nate," Matt says again, his hands coming away from the sink to rest on either side of Nate's neck.

"Let me do this," Nate whispers, dragging Matt's pants and underwear down around his ankles. 

Matt's breath catches as Nate's warm breath ghosts over his length. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back at the first swipe of Nate's tongue over the head of his dick. 

"Matty …" Nate's voice trailed off as he took the tip of Matt's cock into his mouth. Matt's breath left his system in a low whoosh, his fingers working their way into Nate's hair, tugging insistently on the strands at the base of his neck. Matt's legs shook as Nate pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock. 

"Nate, fuck …" Matt's grip tightened in Nate's hair, arching his hips slightly into Nate's mouth.

Nate moaned, and Matt lets out a low volley of curse words at the vibrations it sends through his system. 

"Let me fuck your mouth," Matt says through gritted teeth, his tone sounding just as shredded as his control.

Nate pulls off, and lets his eyes meet Matt's. He nibbles his bottom lip, and strokes Matt's cock from root to tip with one hand, watching as the precome beaded at the tip. 

Matt has a death grip on Nate's head, and he jerks his hips insistently as Nate swipes his tongue across the head of his dick. 

"You want to fuck my mouth, hm?" Nate teases, before he pulls back a couple more inches, a hint of a dare colouring his dark irises. 

"Come on, Nate," Matt says. "I know you're dying to have me come in your mouth."

Nate slid the tip of Matt's cock into his mouth, and listened as Matt sucked his breath in harshly. His eyes never left Matt's as he pulled him deeper.

"Shit, yes," Matt groaned, his breaths hard and erratic.

Nate hollows his cheeks, taking Matt's cock to the back of his throat, before he pulls back to the tip. Matt has his fingers tangled in the strands of Nate's hair, guiding his head steadily, his hips rocking forward as Nate sucks him hard.

Nate lets his eyes meet Matt's, watching his every move with wide, dark eyes. Matt whines, and thrusts his hips a little harder, staring down at Nate, eyes watching him intently. 

"You like it when I fuck your mouth?" Matt asks, forcing Nate's mouth further down his cock for emphasis. 

Matt's knees are shaking - Nate runs his hands against the backs of Matt's thighs and smirks around his cock as a tremor runs through Matt's body. 

"Jesus shit, Nate," Matt says through gritted teeth, his fingers tightening in Nate's hair. 

Nate shifts his position, and manages to get the zipper down on his dress pants, his fingers curling around his cock. Matt's rhythm falters briefly and Nate hears as he curses, before Matt yanked on his hair. Hard. 

"Fuck, Nate. You just - fuck - god … I fucking love it when you jerk yourself off."

Nate swallows and swallows around Matt's cock, and he shivers as his cock throbs in his palm. He is utterly consumed with Matt. The smell and the taste of Matt surrounding him almost - _almost_ \- makes Nate forget about his aching jaw, and the way Matt's muttering nonsensical words above him. 

"Nate, Nate … fuck …"

The sounds Matt makes are ultimately what does Nate in, and he shivers, cupping his hand around his dick as he comes. Matt's hand is still curled around the back of Nate's head as he groans and comes, spilling down Nate's throat and onto his chin a little.

Nate let Matt's cock slide from his mouth soon after, and he rests his forehead against Matt's thigh, listening as their breathing returned to normal. 

Matt's hands run through the strands of Nate's hair slowly for a few moments, before he tugs on Nate's arms. Nate shakily gets to his feet, and takes the proffered tissue paper Matt held out to him.

Nate silently wills for Matt to look at him, and he wants desperately to reach out and touch him. 

He doesn't.

Matt is busy with trying to look somewhat presentable, his eyes are remote and cool as he finally raises them to look at Nate. Wordlessly, he makes his way towards the door.

He stops when he hears Nate's voice cut through the silence.

"Wait for me?" Nate says. 

Matt eyes Nate calmly as he unlocks the door. The double meaning of Nate's words not lost on him. "Always."


End file.
